


A Night to Remember

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a night to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125163) by [Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky). 



> This fic is a sequel to my previous fic, Healing, because I had ideas to write it. (written in 2007)

Looking up from the file she was currently reading, Elizabeth let her gaze wander around her office. It was good to be back at work after those last months. Sure, she wasn't working all day long yet, Keller had forbidden it for the moment. So, with Sam they split the day in two: Elizabeth would work the mornings and Sam the afternoons, and sometimes they would have lunch together to talk about the City. Elizabeth had to recognize that even if she would have been allowed to work the whole day, she probably couldn't have; she still hadn't fully recuperated from the whole ordeal, and found herself getting tired quickly.

She was ready to go back to her reading when a knock on the door stopped her. Looking up, she saw Sam entering her office and gestured for her to take a seat. Despite it being her office part of the time, the other woman acted like it was Elizabeth's alone again.

"No, thanks," she denied the offer. "I've come to get you for lunch."

"It's already that late?" Elizabeth asked, surprised before looking at her watch.

"Actually, it's past 1pm. I've been so caught up in an experiment that I haven't seen the time go by."

"Well, I haven't seen it, either. But I still have some files to review."

"I'll do it later. Now, let's go get some lunch."

"Ok," Elizabeth agreed, knowing that she probably wouldn't have the last word. "We better go anyway since you have a meeting with Rodney in two hours."

"I do?" Sam asked, and when the other woman nodded in answer, she just growled.

Elizabeth kind of felt sorry for Sam; she knew about the tensions between the two that went back to the first time they had worked together. Rodney just wasn't the easiest person in both galaxies to work with, always complaining or just loving to tell anybody how smarter than them he was. But she also knew that those two complemented each other, and she would have liked to have Sam joining the team; but like she told her before, she had a life on Earth and Elizabeth knew she couldn't ask her to give that up, even for the prospect of living and working in Atlantis.

Entering the mess, they each took a tray and loaded it with some food. Elizabeth balanced it carefully in one hand, the other occupied with the walking cane she still had to use. Looking around, they spotted an empty table at the back of the mess and started to walk towards it, stopping when they saw John gesturing for them to join the table he shared with Lorne, Ronon and Zelenka.

"Ladies," he said, as they drew level with them.

"Gentlemen," they answered, each taking a seat, Elizabeth beside John and Sam beside Lorne.

"How are you doing, Doctor?" Zelenka asked.

"I'm better and better, everyday. Thanks for your concern, Radek."

"Well, we all want you to get better soon. Not that you're not doing a great job, Doctor Carter…"

"It's ok, Dr. Zelenka, I understand."

"And how are the General and the rest of SG1, Ma'am?" Lorne asked, which surprised both Elizabeth and John.

"Last I heard, SG1 was trying to stay under the Ori's radar. And the General was in Washington and complaining once more that he hated the politicians."

"I can't blame him, Ma'am."

"Me neither," Sam answered the Major with a smile.

"So, you ever worked together when you were at the SGC, Major," John asked, curious.

"Yes, a few times. But the more memorable one was when we were mining on this planet and found out that there were Unas. And believe me, they weren't happy."

"Unas?" Ronon asked.

"They're primitive creatures and the first hosts of the Goa'ulds," Sam explained. "We first met them a few years ago when one of them abducted Daniel. But he managed to understand their languages, pick a few words here and there. I'm still impressed by what he's able to do sometimes," she added with a smile and Elizabeth smiled in agreement. "Anyway, since then Chaaka is one of our friends and he helped us when this group of Unas attacked our teams."

"And by 'primitive creatures', I suppose you mean that they don't look like us…"

"Not at all, sir," Lorne answered.

Elizabeth watched, a smile on her face, as John pulled a wry face at what Lorne said. Having read that file, and knowing what the Unas looked like, she couldn't really blame him. But, like any others, they were Earth's allies and thus theirs too.

"Speaking of missions, I've recently gone over some of your old mission reports…"

"What? Not enough new ones to read?" John asked before adding. "Ma'am."

"Actually, yes," Sam answered with a smile. "But Atlantis is my first command and I like to know what happened here before I came."

"I understand that. It's what I did when I was at the SGC. Though deep down I knew it wouldn't be a permanent position, I wanted to know everything about the missions, the races, and our enemy."

"And about the enemy, you found out first hand and according to what Daniel said, you have quite a poker face. And you had ambitions too."

"Care to explain about that?" John asked.

"One day, maybe," Elizabeth replied, smiling at him, before turning back towards Sam. "So you were saying…?"

"Oh right. There was one report quite interesting. When you had this problem with the sun and you were alerted by the whales, quite impressive actually."

"Yes, but very unpleasant," Elizabeth said.

"I can imagine. I understand that McKay kind of knew one of these whales."

"Oh yeah!" John said, a wide smile on his face. "When he was trapped in that puddle jumper nearly at the bottom of the ocean, that whale was circling it and it helped us find him. Actually, he got pretty attached to that whale. He even got a name for her…, if it's a she," he added as an afterthought.

"Really? And what is it?"

"Oh! Err…" Unsure of what he should say, John looked towards Elizabeth who just shrugged her shoulders; he was on his own on this one. "He named her…" He mumbled the last part.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"He named her after you…" John finally said.

"Oh he did? If you'll excuse me, I still have an hour to kill before starting work and I intended to employ it at killing a certain scientist."

She left the table, leaving the others pondering what she just said.

"She's not really going to kill him?" Ronon was the first one to ask.

"Actually, this time, I wouldn't put it past her," Lorne answered thus earning him a look from the others.

"What do you mean, Evan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I heard that both times he worked at the SGC, she kind of threatened to kill him."

Though they all knew that she'd never kill Rodney, they still had to think twice after what Lorne said. She would just probably yell at him, asking him what was going through his mind when he named this whale after her, and after that he would probably try and hide away from her, knowing that it would be for the best.

Elizabeth also wondered how the meeting the two would have in less than an hour would go. She actually considered sneaking in to see for herself but she knew that the grapevine would do its work and she would find out before the end of the day.

"If you'll excuse me," Radek said, jolting Elizabeth from her thoughts. "I'm going to check if Doctor McKay is indeed still alive. Otherwise, Doctor Weir, I'd like to request the Chief Scientist position."

"You're the first on the list," she joked with him while the other men chuckled.

"You know if McKay ever finds out we were joking about it, we're dead."

"I believe you're the most at risk, sir," Lorne said, before he took the tray and left the table with a nod at Elizabeth.

"What?"

"What Lorne's saying is that you're the one who told Colonel Carter about what McKay did," Ronon answered before leaving the table too, determined to find someone to spar with since Teyla was on the Mainland for a few days.

"They're right, John. Rodney will want his revenge. You should have kept your mouth shut on this one."

"I know," he sighed. "You'll protect me?" he asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, but she wouldn't fall in that one.

"No. I'm sorry John, but I won't help you this time."

"Fine. So, what do we do this afternoon?"

"Oh, you still have your last mission report to hand in, so I'd suggest you do it this afternoon."

"Aww, but Mom…"

"It's not by calling me 'Mom' that you'll get me in your bed anytime soon," she whispered to him so that others couldn't hear. She couldn't help but giggle at John who was chocking on the water he was drinking when she said that. Smiling, she offered him a napkin. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't say things like that in public. If people hear you…"

"You are telling me that? You, who dragged me into a closet one day because you came back from a three day mission and couldn't wait to kiss me?"

"Point taken," he just replied, knowing that he shouldn't start arguing with her. "So what will you do this afternoon, since I have to write this report?"

"I don't know, maybe read a book or something. It's not like I can do much."

"Hey, Dr Keller said that in two weeks or so you can start walking without your walking stick. And it's not like you don't already do it when she can't see you…"

"Yeah, but still…"

"I know, I know. Though, promise me something. When you're back to full duty, don't work till the wee hours of the morning, please. It would do good to no one, and especially not you."

"It's not like you'll leave me a choice here, right?"

"No. So I guess that we should go. We're still on for tonight?"

"Your quarters?" she asked and he nodded in answer.

Standing up, John took both his tray and hers and put them away before following Elizabeth out of the commissary. They parted at the transporter, John going to his office and Elizabeth to her quarters.

A few hours later, Elizabeth could be found standing in her bathroom, dressed in civvies. Checking one last time, she gave a small nod to her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed casually, like it was any other evening, not wanting to attract attention. But she was pretty sure that some people suspected that something was going on between herself and John, though no one had mentioned it yet. She stopped caring about what people could think a few weeks prior, after John repeated time and time again that the IOA wouldn't ask for her resignation because they were dating. And that even if they did, their people would react against that.

While part of her would like everyone to know about she and John, another part liked the secrecy surrounding it, knowing that once it was in the open, there would be no need to hide anymore. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't really know where they stand. She knew that they both cared about each other deeply, but she didn't exactly know to what extent. She felt good with John, better than she ever was with Simon, but she couldn't help but fear that one day they would realise that whatever they had didn't go beyond friendship. She should probably talk about it with John, but she couldn't bring herself to. One day maybe, but despite the fact that they were together for nearly three months now, she wasn't ready to have a serious talk about that.

Straightening her shirt one last time and taking her walking stick, she left her room to John's that was just down the corridor. Passing her hand over the chime, she waited a few seconds before John came to open the door for her. Once the door was once again closed, he took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he said, before claiming her lips again for another kiss. His hands stroked her back gently, making her smile against his lips.

"So… What's on the program for tonight?" she asked, letting her free hand rest against his chest.

"I thought we could just cuddle on my bed, watching a movie."

"Good idea. What movie?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now come on."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the bed. She put her walking stick against the bedside table, before slipping her feet out of her shoes and lying on the bed. Meanwhile, John was putting the DVD in the player before joining her on the bed.

The movie turned out to be The Princess Bride, one of John's favourite. She couldn't say she was surprised by his choice; she knew for some time now, when he quoted it, that he had probably seen it more times than he would ever admit, even to her. It wasn't their first movie night, but it was the first time he got to choose the movie. Usually, she was the one to choose, picking a movie in the large collection the members of the expedition had made up in the rec room.

The end of the movie came, but they didn't move. They were still half-lying, half-sitting there on the bed, Elizabeth resting her head on John's shoulder and an arm draped across his chest, while both of his arms were around her.

"You're sleeping?" John asked quietly, not wanting to wake her up if that was the case.

"No," she simply answered, lifting her head from his shoulders to look at him.

"Want to watch another movie?"

Instead of replying, she leaned over and kissed him, leaving him no doubt that for the moment she had other things in mind. He kissed her back, one of his hands resting against her back, slowing drawing circles with his thumb, while the other was in her hair. She found out in the early days of their relationship that he preferred her with longer hair and loved playing with it when they were making out. Her hands weren't idle either; while one was exploring the planes of his chest under his shirt, the other was in his hair, scraping the base of his nape with her fingernails, making him moan in her mouth.

John broke the kiss, lowering his head to trail kisses along her neck instead, and she leant her head to the side, granting him better access. Her breath was already ragged; tonight more than ever she was aware of the effect he had on her, and she had on him and she didn't want to stop. Reclaiming his lips, her hands slid to his front and started unbuttoning his shirt, shaking just slightly. Realising what she was doing, John pulled away from her and stilled her hands.

"Elizabeth…"

"I want this, John. I'm better, I promise you won't hurt me," she said, knowing that was what he was afraid of. She kissed him again, before whispering against his lips. "I want to make love with you."

John heard the silent plea beneath her words and didn't need to be told twice. Releasing her hands, he gently pushed her down until she was lying on the bed. He was stretched out beside her, looking at her; her face was flushed from their kissing and her hair was messed up, but he couldn't help but find her even more beautiful.

Her hands reached out for him and this time he complied. She finished unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. He threw it away before attacking her own shirt, unbuttoning it. He let the shirt tails fall on each side of her as he watched her stomach rise and fall at the rhythm of her breathing. His eyes started to go up her torso, stopping only when it came in contact with her still bra-clad breasts, before locking with hers. Not looking away, his hand reach out and rest on her stomach, making it twitch; he stroked her there, observing her reactions, wanting to imprint them in his mind.

Raising one of her hands, she slid it around his neck and brought his face closer to hers. They kissed again, more hungrily this time, and without him noticing she reversed their positions; he was now lying on his back, with her hovering above him, smiling seductively. Leaning over, she initiated another kiss while quickly taking off her shirt. His hands went around her back, stroking it lightly before unclasping her bra. She let it fall before throwing it away too. Pulling away from the kiss, John looked at her again and rolled her over so that he was on top again.

Dipping his head, he trailed kisses down her neck; his right hand was kneading her left breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple once, twice, before inflicting the same treatment to her other breast. His mouth didn't stop his ministrations; he slowly slid down her torso, stopping at her breasts, licking her nipples. He could hear and feel her ragged breath and it just added to his own arousal.

"John…", she managed to whisper as his hands was starting to unzip her jeans.

He slid them down past her ankles, along with her panties, and took a moment to look at her, lying naked on his bed. She looked at him, her eyes half-closed with arousal and he went up her body, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Her hands found the fly of his own jeans and started to unzip it. She slid them past his hips and he took it the rest of the way off. Now clad only in boxers, she could see his erection pressing against the fabric, asking to be released.

And so she did.

They were now both naked. Reaching out, she urged John to come lie between her tighs, not wanting to wait anymore. But before they could go further, John retreated from her grasp and stood up from the bed. She watched him go, wondering what seized him. He had his back turn to her as he opened a drawer of his chest, and she took time to observe his length figure. When he finally turned back and she saw what he was holding in his hand, she suppressed an urge to laugh at herself.

He sat beside her on the bed, and started to rip the wrapping of the condom open, but she took it from his hands, sitting up too.

"Let me do it," she just said.

She slowly slid it onto his penis before lying back on the bed, taking him with her. She spread her legs apart so that he could lie between them. Drawing her into a kiss, he slowly entered her. She was tight and they both broke the kiss at the sensation. They stayed like this, not moving for a while, allowing her time to accommodate him within her.

When he started moving, they both knew they wouldn't last long this time. She met him thrust for thrust, putting her legs around his hips, thus making him slid deeper within her. Both were breathing raggedly now; Elizabeth already felt her climax building in the pit of her stomach and she clung harder at his back, while her head was buried in the crook of his neck.

They didn't talk. They didn't need that to understand what the other needed. They just focused on each other and on the time being.

Elizabeth came, moaning and biting into his shoulder to stop herself from screaming, but he was too far gone to feel anything. He stilled, waiting from the spasm to subside, not wanting it to end so soon. She kissed him fiercely, thrusting her hips against him, urging him to continue and he complied. Soon, she came a second time and this time he came with her, swallowing both their cries in a kiss.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, John careful of not crushing Elizabeth, before he withdrew from her and got up from the bed. She watched him go to the bathroom and soon after she heard water running. He came back into the room and lifted her easily from the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he carried her towards the bathroom.

"Let's take a quick shower."

"Too tired…"

"I know," he said as he entered the shower and put her down on her feet. "Lean on me, ok?"

She just mumbled and nodded slightly in response and he smiled. He started with her, lathering her body and hair before doing the same with himself. He then turned them under the spray and rinsed them.

Once that was done, they left the shower and he put a large towel around her body but before he could help her towel herself dry, she batted his hands away.

"Hey, no groping mister," she joked, a lazy smile on her lips.

"I see you feel better…"

"Still tired," she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Then, let's go back to bed."

He took her again in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Lying beside her, he waited until she made herself comfortable before spooning against her back, one arm around her waist, and pulling the comforter on their naked bodies. She soon turned in his arms, one of her arm draped across his middle while the other rested on his chest.

"Good night, Elizabeth," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"'Night," she muttered already half-asleep before adding something else he wasn't sure he heard right.

He woke up the next morning, and immediately noticed that though he was alone in the bed, there was someone else in the room. Opening one eye then the other, he quickly scanned the room just in time to find Elizabeth leaving the bathroom. She noticed he was awake and smiled at him before leaning over to kiss him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning. Isn't this mine?" he said, tugging on the hem of his shirt she had put on.

"Maybe…"

Grabbing the collar of the shirt, he pulled her towards him and kissed her again. He forced her to lie down on him then rolled them over to be on top. Leaving her mouth, he trailed kisses along her jaw, tugging on her ear-lobe with his teeth.

"John…," she moaned at his ministrations. "Stop please… I have to work," she said though her resistance was wearing thin with each passing second. But she pushed him away, knowing that they wouldn't have time this morning.

"You sure?" he pouted and she couldn't help but find him cute.

"Yeah," she answered, kissing him softly. "But we can cuddle for a few minutes if you want."

"I'd like that," he said, rolling off of her.

She immediately came to rest her head on his chest, her fingers drawing circles over his heart.

"How are your back and legs?" he asked her, concerned that their activities from the previous night might have aroused some pain.

"I'm fine. I'm just sore. The good kind of sore," she added to reassure her companion.

They fell silent for a moment after that, Elizabeth just enjoying lying there and John contemplating whether or not he should talk about what she had said before falling asleep. It might mean nothing and could embarrass them both or worse, but he had to admit that he was curious as to what she had to say about that.

In the end, it was that last part of him that won, but he still wondered how to broach the subject. Guessing that the best way would be to be direct, he took a deep breath and began.

"'Lizbeth?"

"Mmh mmh?"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"What you said last night about… about loving me."

The hands on his chest stilled and he could feel that her breath caught in her throat. She obviously didn't remember saying that and he couldn't say if that was a good thing or not. He knew she could hear his heart pounding in his chest, anxious of what her answer would be.

"And if I say yes?" he heard her say, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then I'll say that… that I think I love you too."

She nodded against his chest but said nothing more. No words were needed. They just lay there, in each other's arms, taking advantage of the quietness of this morning

At least, if Elizabeth didn't know where they stood yesterday, this morning she had a pretty good idea.

 

Fini.


End file.
